1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for use with first and second electronic cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic cards, such as a smart media (SM) card, a memory stick (MS) card, a secure digital (SD) card, a mini-SD card, a multimedia card (MMC), and an xD card, are currently available for storing electrical data of portable electronic devices.
Currently, a conventional electrical connector includes a dielectric housing confining a card receiving space, and a plurality of sets of conductive terminals mounted in the dielectric housing for contacting conductive contacts on different electronic cards. However, the conventional electrical connector only permits insertion of a single electronic card into the card receiving space at a time.